Intermolecular Forces of Attraction
by xxxfordummies
Summary: Double D, the boy who was dubbed as the school nerd and genius is failing gym class. However, he is given the opportunity to bring up his grade. Anyone who knows the boy would know that he would do anything to bring it up even if that means joining Peach Creek High School's one and only swim team.
1. Prologue

It was gym class, outdoor gym class on one of the hottest days of the year. Double D was on his last lap of the mile and quite frankly was not doing so well. Sweat was dripping down his back, he was out of breath, and completely disgusted by the entire situation. His legs moved slowly around the last corner as he was trying his hardest to get to the finish line. Multiple people who had already finished were mockingly cheering him on. Everyone except for his childhood bully, Kevin, who was sitting in the grass watching Edd silently. His gaze made Double D blush and he looked away to his destination, the one thing that held him between a passing or failing grade. He was sure he was gonna fail and urged himself to move forward faster but he felt like he was running through tar and his legs might give out any moment. He kept going no matter how slowly, and after what felt like forever he passed the line.

Coach came over and put his hand on the back of the wheezing boy. "Good try son."

Edd looked up at his teacher and breathed out, "Did...did I pass?"

Coach shook his head slowly, "No...I'm afraid you didn't finish within 10 minutes."

Double D let his head fall, "Curses."

"And that leaves you with a 42.5 average..." looking at the distraught boy the teacher felt some sympathy for the wimpy boy, "but if you want to bring your grade up.." he was interupted by a very eager Double D, "Write an essay?! I could...I could do it on the endorphins released to the brain during large amounts of exercise! or..."

Coach cut him off, "No I had something else in mind. "

* * *

_'Swim team?'_

__Eddward stood in the only store he never thought he would step foot in. Dick's, Dick's Sporting Goods. And the more that he looked around the store, the more he realised that this was not the place he belonged. In fact, he had half a mind to just turn around and leave.

_'No, no, no, I can't just accept a failing grade that easy. I have to at least try...buuuut if I try it an it doesn't work out...I can always quit right? Yeah!' _

__With that he started walking towards the section labeled "Swimwear." However as he was walking he realised that he really had no idea what sort of swimwear to buy or if the brand he might pick would even be suitable. Therefore, Double D did the logical thing and marched off to find a salesperson. The first person he saw was a blonde girl who looked an awful lot like...'_Oh goodness, Nazz,'_ he thought to himself but just as he was about to turn around she looked up. Her expression was one of confusion but quickly turned into excitement.

"Edd!? Double D!? What in the whole wide world are _you_ doing here?!"

Noticing her emphasis on the word "you." He blushed and thought to himself, _'Is it really that obvious that sports don't come easy to me?'_

__She frowned and tilted her head in curiousity, "No really spill the beans, Double D. You are not the type of person to come in here on your own accord. What are you and that Eddy boy up to?"

Edd waved his hands in exasperasion. "No! Eddy has nothing to do with this and I'll have you know that I am in here on my own accord...well sort of." Nazz raised her eyebrows as if to lead him on, "See... I had a failing grade in gym...so Coach told me I could bring my grade up under one condition. I join the swim team.

Suddenly Nazz was smiling that big dazzling smile of hers, "The swim team?! Get out!" she playfully punched Edd in the shoulder, in turn causing him to stumble slightly.

"Uh yeah but I have no idea what things to buy for supplies and I was wondering if you could help me find appropriate equipment." he blushed slightly and shyly looked up at Nazz.

"Sure thing kiddo, Kevin's on the swim team so I have the whole shebang down pat..."

_'Kevin's on the team? Oh no...'_

__Nazz waved her hand in front of Edd's face, "Hey kiddo you alright?"

"Yeah just a little scared for joining the swim team." It was a lie. A white lie. But a lie altogether. He was scared to go only because now he knew for certain that his one and only childhood bully was going to be there. One more thing he was certain about, this could not end well.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd stood frozen by the edge of the olympic size swimming pool. The other members of the the team were gettng the lanes ready for practice. The genius watched as the water lapped against the sides of the pool in uneven waves. _'Is the water cold?' _Tenaisiously he poked his big toe into the water, he pulled back when he realised that it was in fact fairly cold. _'Great my day couldn't get any worse.' _

__"Welcome to the team son." Coach walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder, almost protectively. "My pride and joy right here...Ya know I have a feeling that you'll fit in here."

Edd simply nodded his head and let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. _'Will I really fit in here?'_

"Kevin get over here!" Coach yelled, motioning for the forementioned boy to come over to where the pair was standing.

As Kevin turned around recognition flashed on his face as he looked at the wimpy boy next to coach, _'Double D? What's he doing here?' _Althought against his best judgement he walked over to the swim coach.

* * *

_'Kevin? Why is he calling Kevin over? Should I be scared? Should I leave? Maybe Coach needs to talk to him alone.' _

Before Double D had anymore time to freak out, Kevin was standing in front of him frowning very blatantly in his direction, apparently he wasn't very happy to be here either.

"Kevin you're going to be teaching our newest member of the Peach Creek Swim Team."

"Me?! Why me?! Wait why is he even joining the swim team in the first place." He swiftly looked at Double D for an explanation.

"I...uh.." Eddward started

Coach interupted the scrawny boy once again, considering that he seemed to be having some trouble explaining the situation. "He was failing gym and I gave him the oppurtunity to bring up his grade by joining the swim team."

Kevin looked confused and shook his head in disbelief, then speaking softly to coach, "So what does this have to do with me? It's his problem."

Coach pulled Kevin aside harshly, "Now quit talking about the wimp like that. I believe that with a little work that he would be one of the best swimmers on this team. Since you're not actually on the team and you're only here to keep in shape for football, it won't hurt you to help the kid learn the strokes. So you need to pull your act together right now and stop acting like a whinny 5 year old. Now go help him."

The redhead turned to Coach, a distraught look present on his face, "Alright I'll do it, but I am not happy about it."

With that, Kevin sighed and walked over to the smaller boy who was nervously looking around him. _'He's probably freaking out about germs right now...weirdo.' _Immediately after Kevin thought that he felt bad for thinking that, as he looked over at the other boy again he did look genuienely scared.

Clearing his throat Kevin spoke up, "Ya know, swimming is one the cleanest sports.

"That is not statistically proven." was all Edd said in reply.

"Oh uh okay." Kevin muttered, mostly to himself, _'I was just trying to make the loser feel better.'_

__Before the situation had time to get even more awkward, Coach walked over and started giving them instructions on what to do. "Okat today you can teach him freestyle. If you have to, you will stay after practice to finish teaching him. I will give you my keys and I will trust you to lock up. You guys better get started if you don't want to be here too late," Coach looked up at Edd's hat clad head, "And make sure you don't wear that thing in my pool." And with that he walked away to start practice for the other members of the swim team.

Edd grabbed at the hat protectively. Keeping it firmly on his head.

"Coach is right you know." He looked at the black and white hat dubiously, "You do have a swim cap right?"

Edd just nodded his head and bit his lip. A nervous quirk he had aquired throughout the years of being tormented by the very boy who was standing in front of him right now, looking down at him. Double D simply blushed and looked down at his feet again.

"Do you know how to put a swim cap on?" inquired the redhead.

"...N-no," Double D shook his head.

"Well then get it, I'll do it for you."

"No!" Eddward shouted at Kevin, fear flashing across is face, "I mean...I couldn't possibly let you do that."

Kevin looked at the smaller boy, confused by his sudden outburst, " Get your cap, it's not that big a deal, dweeb.

The smaller boy mumbled something to himself. Then looked up at Kevin.

Once Kevin realised he probably meant to say something to him he said, "What?"

Edd looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear him and leaned in to whisper in Kevin's ear, "As long as you don't make fun of me."

Kevin blushed at their close proximaty, it seemed too intimate for him to be able to feel Double D's warm breath against his neck. _'But it sure as hell feels nice.' _Shaking that awkward thought from his head, he coughed and said,"Oh uh...I'm not sure what you mean but yeah sure that's fine. Will you feel better if we do it in the locker room?"

"Yes that would be nice."

* * *

Edd shuffled through the bag that held the belongings he had brought along to practice. Searching for the small swim cap. "I know it's in here somewhere...ah hah!" he held up the piece of black spandex, "I have found it!"

"About time." Kevin chuckled from where he was leaning against the wall of lockers. He pushed himself off the wall swiftly and crossed his arms as he stood in front of the scrawny teenager before him. "Alright so take off your hat."

Eddward looked a little frightened yet his arms were moving to his head to grasp at the black fabric. "Now remember what I said...don't make fun of me." It was obvious that he was having a hard time beginning to take off the hat. _'Come on just take the hat off already.' _ The suspence was killing Kevin so he reached forward slowly put his hands on either side of the boy's head and slid of the cap. It came off easy and with the hat, Kevin's arms slid around Double D's neck.

Kevin stood in awe at the small boy in front of him. His hair was perfectly normal however there was a large scar that extended over his left eye to a ways back on his head. The redhead couldn't help but reach forward and place his finger on the scar. It felt soft on his skin and he looked down at Double D who was looking right back at him and blushing furiously. _'When did Double D get so...pretty?' _ Kevin shook the thought from his brain as he realized that he still had an arm around his neck and was touching his scar. He pulled back both of his arms and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the warmth of the blush that was currently forming.

"Okay, uh let's go get your swim cap on." Kevin motioned for the bathrooms, "Go wet the cap in the sink, it stays on better if it's wet."

Edd looked up at Kevin with large green eyes, "You're not going to say anything about it?"

The jock looked straight at Double D, their eyes locking, "There's nothing to ask."

"Not even how it happened?" Eddward didn't look away, although the intense gaze they were sharing was sending shivers down his spine. His face was quickly flushing a deep shade of red.

"You'll tell me when you're ready. Now let's get that cap on and get you in the pool."

Eddward's face flushed even more and he smiled up at Kevin. This may have been the only time that his childhood bully had made him smile. He hoped it wouldn't be the last because the feeling that smile gave him was may have been one of the best feelings in the world.

* * *

The cowardly boy stood in the shallow end of the pool. Shivers coursing through his body from the cold waves lapping against his body. His teeth chattering loudly against each other was the only sound he could hear. Kevin laughed at him as he stood in the pool, seemingly content with the temperature.

"What?! It's cold!" Eddward yelled at the jock.

"Wimp." Kevin said jokingly "Okay to get started I will demonstrate Freestyle. It's the most basic stroke and probably the one you will end up doing in meets."

_'Meets?! I thought I just had to swim, not compete!' _Eddward began to internally freaked out, drowning out the other boys words with his overwhelming thoughts.

Edd's mind focused back to what Kevin was saying to him, "Okay? So you're going to watch while I show you freestyle. I'm not going to start off the block. I'll just go to the end of the lane and back. Just make sure you pay attention to how my arms and legs move together."

Kevin walked over to the beginning of the lane, Double D moved over to give him room to start. As Eddward watched, he realized that there was more to swimming than just _swimming. _There was an entire process he went through just to start. Once he was ready, Kevin kicked off the wall and dived uder water, giving a few hard kicks until he surfaced. He started by moving his right arm over his head and into the water, then alternating arms with each stroke. His feet kicked forcefully sending small splashes to the surface. Occasionally he would come up for a breath then his head would quickly go down, back into the water. Once he was at the end he did a flip and kicked off the wall, pushing himself forward once again. The longer that Edd watched Kevin, the more enraptured he became with the entirety of Kevin. The only word he could think to describe him was beautiful.

Double D blushed and thought, _'Did I just think of another male as beautiful? Preposterous! I would never do such a thing' _ But he did.

Before he had much time to dwell on the subject, Kevin had made his way back to him.

"You ready to try?'


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready to try?"

Double D nodded determindly, "Yes I believe I understand how to do it. I have swam before after all."

"Well...yeah I guess that's true but there are a lot of very specific things you can get points off of in a meet. You could even get disqualified from a race, so dont get too full of yourself, dweeb."

"Oh my...disqualified..."

Kevin sighed, deciding to go easy on the weirdo, after all he didn't really do sports and he was at least trying, "Don't worry about meets. They aren't as scary as they seem."

Edd looked up at Kevin, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kevin shrugged, "That doesn't matter right now. Let's get going with this practicing, I don't want to be here all night."

Double D looked frustrated by not getting an actual answer however he nodded his head for Kevin to continue explaining.

"Okay, you probably know how to do this stroke already so I'll just go down to the end of the lane and watch you swim to me. When I get down there just start swimming, don't pussy out on me now."

Edd wanted to chastise Kevin for his vulgar language however he didn't feel like getting beat up today. _'But would he really beat me up?' _Double D thought to himself, _'He's been acting much nicer it's very strange.'_

__"Come on! Start already!" Kevin yelled at Eddward from the other end of the pool, jolting him from his thoughts.

After moving the goggles on his head down to his face, he not so gracefully started swimming. Although he did not consider himself a swimmer, he knew how to swim, various lessons and such his mother had forced upon him as a child, maybe to make up for her hardly ever being home. He mentally shook the thought from his head and tried to focus on the swimming, it proved to be pointless seeing as he didn't even know what to focus on.

When he got to the end of the pool, Kevin looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edd asked with a pout.

_'Wow he looks really cute when he pouts' _Kevin cleared his head of that strange thought and focused on what he was about to say, "Well you've got that idea down but you need to change a lot of things. First let me get it straight that you don't need to breathe every stroke, you look like you're drowning and you go a lot slower when you breath that much. Try to do it more like every two strokes for now. You're breathing isn't that good yet but hopefully we can get you to every four strokes by the time you start competing. I think alternating like that should work for now though."

"Okay." Edd nodded understandingly

"Also try to kick a little more straight, you were all over the place. Same for your arms. Think of them leading you, if they go sideways, you will go sideways. Now think about the things I said and do it again."

They repeated the same thing they did last time. Except this time Kevin got out of the pool to watch him.

Once Edd was done with that lap he took of his goggles and looked up at Kevin, who nodded and said, "Much better. Now do it again."

* * *

They continued this for a few hours, by the time they got out of the pool Edd had done probably 20 laps and was completely worn out.

After quickly changing into their clothes they began walking to the front of the school, Kevin swinging Coach's keys around as they did so.

Edd looked at Kevin worriedly, "Could you please stop swinging those? You could hurt someone."

Without looking at the boy Kevin said, "What? You scared?"

"N-no!" the nerd said flustered, blushing, "I was just suggesting it."

"Shesh I'll stop, happy?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Whatever." Kevin smiled to himself, it was nice to talk with Edd although he would never admit that to anyone. Him and the Eds had always been against each other, he couldn't just go an admit that he liked being around Double D. As much as he did he just didn't want to cause any trouble at school with either of their friends even if he knew that his friend Nathan wouldn't mind a bit. He always liked getting new people into the friend group even if that person was one of the nerdiest kids in the school.

Kevin pushed the front door of the school open locking it once him and Edd were on the other side, "That should do it," Then turned to Edd, "You got a ride home?"

"No. I'm walking."

"Dude, it's 8 o'clock and we live right next to each other, you're not walking."

"Well if you insist." Double D scowled at Kevin as they walked over to a very nicely painted red motorcycle, " Wait is this yours?"

"Yep." Kevin handed him a helmet.

"Oh I am not riding this."

Kevin straddled the seat, and said to Double D as he buckled his helmet onto his head securely, "Yes you are. Get on."

Eddward put his hands on his hips and said, "Statistics show that motorcycles are more accident prone than cars."

"What you don't trust me?" Kevin smirked.

"Well I didn't say that."

"Get on the bike, Double D."

Slowly Edd placed the helmet on his head and got on the bike behind Kevin, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"If you don't want to get thrown of the bike I would suggest you hold on to me."

Edd sighed and gently wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist.

Kevin revved the bike to life and began to pull out of the parking space, Edd clutched Kevin's abdomen harder after feeling the vibrations of the bike beneath him. Blushing once again at how intimate it felt to be holding onto Kevin like this. _'Isn't this what it's like when couples ride motorcycles in romantic comedies and such?' So what does that make Kevin and I? Mortal enemies who blush at holding onto one another? Oh gosh why am I blushing.' _A bump in the road made Eddward hold onto Kevin even tighter, placing his head on the jock's shoulder to hide the surrounding cars from his face, and he silently wished that the butterflies in his stomach would go away.

Kevin smiled at how hard Edd was holding onto him. For some reason he found it cute. _'But I totally like girls. Yeah Nazz is totally hot... but Double D is really cute. Stop man, that's gay, you're not gay. Right?" _Kevin pushed away the disturbing thought as he pulled up in front Edd's house.

Once Double D noticed that the bike had stopped moving and was in fact turned off, he retracted his arms from Kevin's waist and slowly removed his head from where is was resting on his back. He stepped onto the ground and took the helmet off, giving it back to Kevin, after straightening the hat on his head.

"Thank you very much for the ride home." Edd said shyly, a blush still present on his face.

"Wasn't as bad as you thought it would be was it?"

Edd blushed even harder at the thought that he had just held onto Kevin for the entire ride home, "No I guess not."

_'God, stop being cute, loser.'_

* * *

__As Kevin stood in his shower that night he began to think, _'Why did I keep thinking Double D was cute tonight? Am I gay?' _as he began to think of things such as how Edd's lips would feel against his own, _'No! Stop thinking about stuff like that!'_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kevin couldn't stop thinking about Edd. Pictures from the day before were racing through his head, helping him put on his cap, the way the Double D had looked up at him as he touched the scar, the blush the spread across the ravenette's cheeks when Kevin looked him in the eye. These were the thoughts that swirled around in his mind all day long. He knew it was weird to be thinking about Edd that way because well he was Edd! A boy!

Right before his very own eyes, Kevin's life was turning into a lifetime movie where the jock falls in love with the nerdy boy and they suffer through their gayness together.

_'Love? Gayness? No no no this is Double D...I can't possibl-'_

__Kevin's thoughts were interupted when he heard his name being called by his teacher, Mrs. Aldridge. "Kevin! Will you please answer question number 9."

He looked down at his half finished assignment from yestereday, _'Great.' _He thought as he realized that he had stopped doing his homework right at number 9. His eyes gazed down at the possible answers and thought about a time that his friend Nat had told him that if he ever didn't know an answer to pick B, apparently it was a statistic that he saw somewhere that B is the letter that is most likely the answer to questions on tests. So with that in mind, Kevin cleared his throat and answered confidently, "B"

Mrs. Aldridge chuckled and looked at Kevin, she always knew that he was a bright kid but he never applied himself, she knew that if he actually did the homework he'd be a smart kid. However, when she called on him today it was no different, he did the same thing he did every day, look up at her, look at the paper, and guessed. She looked at Kevin and with a sigh said,, "No I'm sorry Kevin, that is not correct"

Kevin looked over at his blonde friend, Nazz, sitting next to him and frowned slightly then shrugged. She gave him a dissapointed looked, the redhead knew he would have to deal with her later. Nazz always got pissed when he didn't do his homework and he knew today wouldn't be any different. However, today was different, not in the aspect of him not doing his work, no that would probably never change, but in the aspect of who he was thinking about. Usually he had his weird class time daydreams about girls or pornstars that he had watched the night before. Yeah, today was different, he was thinking about Edd and as much as he tried to stop himself he couldn't keep thoughts like the ones from last night from creeping into his fantasies. Sure it was strange, sure it was a boy, but it was almost like Kevin had some missing link somewhere because when he thought about Double D, it wasn't any different, it felt just like when he thought about other girls and that's the reason why it felt so weird to him. There wasn't any difference.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of the lunch period. As Kevin got out of his seat he felt something hard hit his arm and he looked up to see Nazz standing there with her fists clenched and looking like she could kill him, "Jeez Nazz why did you punch me?!" Kevin yelled at her.

This just seemed to infuriate Nazz more, "You didn't do your homework, you useless meathead!" Nazz turned on her heal and began to walk out of the classroom, but before she got out the door she turned around and looked at Kevin, "Well come on you have some explaining to do!"

With a sigh Kevin slung his books under his arm and walked to where Nazz was waiting for him with a hand on her hip.

"Man, for two people who aren't even in a relationship she's got you whipped." Kevin looked out the doorway to see Nat standing there with a smirk present on his face, "Now will you guys pelase hurry up, if we are the last people outside we won't get a place to sit and everyone knows that only straight up losers sit in the cafeteria. So get the lunches your mommys packed ya and let's get this show on the road."

"Nice to see you too," Kevin mumbled before the three of them began to walk to where Nazz and Kevin's lockers were, and the two grabbed their lunches. Then they rushed outside to get to their favorite spot to eat which was under a large shady oak tree in the courtyard. They knew it was an oak tree because Nat, being the weirdo that he was looked up exactly what kind of tree it was on his phone one day when they were eating out there. Then would not stop calling it "Their Oak Tree," everytime that he talked about it.

They took their seats at the base of the tree and began to eat the lunches they had packed that morning. Before long the peaceful munching was interupted by Nazz saying, "Now Kevin that explaining you had to do, start now."

Nat's ear perked up at this, it was almost as if he liked to see any form of humiliation that Nazz threw at him. What could he say, it was better than cable to watch Kevin get all hot and bothered over the little things that Nazz teased him for. This time it sounded really interesting though so Nat couldn't help but say, "Ohhh explaining? Kevin what'd you do this time?"

Nazz looked at Kevin, "He was daydreaming in class again, but it was different today, he was actually thinking this time. That means he's invested. So he better fess up and tell us who she is."

Kevin blushed, "What do you mean! I wasn't thinking about anyone. Just swim practice last night!"

"Yeah so who were you imagining in their bathing suit?" Nat questioned this time, a little more than jokingly, something that didn't happen very often from his green haired friend.

Kevin sighed, "No one okay. It was just a really weird practice."

Nazz sensed that Kevin was actually really struggling with whatever he was going through and decided to lighten up a bit. "Well if you feel like talking about it I'll be willing to listen, and I'm sure that Nathan would be more than happy considering the busy body he is."

Kevin looked at his two friends and untensed slightly, what was he thinking, of course he should talk to his friends about it. They always know what to do. "Well someone new joined yesterday..."

"Double D!" Nazz interupted.

"Double D?" Nat inquired.

"He was one of our childhood friends...kind of. He was kind of on the outside of the other Cul De Sac kids. He's one of the Eds." Nazz filled him in.

When she mentioned the Eds Nat just nodded his head and said, "Oh." Understanding exactly what she meant by that. That Eds had always been looked down on at Peach Creek High. Mostly because of Eddy's obnoxious behavior and Ed's uexplainable stupidity. Either way no one liked them and it stayed that way.

Kevin interupted their conversation by saying, "Wait Nazz, how did you know that Edd was on the swim team?"

"Oh he dropped by Dick's the other day to pick up some shorts and stuff." Nazz stated nonchalantly.

Nat burst out laughing at this, "You said dicks!" This happened almost everytime that Nazz brought up work. It wasn't her fault she got hired. She knew so much about sports because of Kevin and that made her more qualified than most people applying so it was the only place that would hire her. She hated the fact that she worked there only because everytime she said Dick's, Nat would always have the same reaction, which was laughing.

Nazz groaned and Kevin chuckled slightly and continued, "Okay that makes sense. But anyways, since I'm not actually on the team, Coach has me teaching Edd all of the strokes and stuff. So now I have to hang out with him every night."

Nazz shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich, when she swallowed she said, "So is that a bad thing? Edd's actually really nice."

"Yeah and I guess that's why I find it weird, because I really like being around him. He's just so relaxing to be around unlike half the other people at this school." Kevin said as he looked at the grass.

Nat laughed, "Hey no need to get all depressed about it, just invite him to eat with us tomorrow. I bet he'll be cool. Maybe I'll even talk to him at practice tonight." Nat winked at Kevin.

Kevin's eyes got wide as he understood Nat's implications, "Dude don't hit on him!"

"What? Why not?" Nat asked, as he looked at Kevin face, and realized everything, "Oh hey man it's okay, plenty of other fish in the pool."

Nazz looked back and forth at the two of them, "Wait, what? Am I missing something?"

The two boys looked at each other then back at Nazz, then both said, "No," then realizing that they both spoke at the same time they collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Kevin had forgot how good it was to be around his friends. They always took his mind off of the weird things that he didn't really want to think about and made him feel so much better. He didn't know where'd he be without Nazz and Nat. Being around him made Kevin realize exactly what he had to do about his Edd situation.


End file.
